Erasti Laws
'' THE CODE LEGAL Punishment for a crime can include one or more of the following, based on the nature of the crime, who or what the crime is committed against, and the criminal record of the convicted: * Death *Exile (for a number of years or summers) *Flogging (a set number of strokes) *Hard labor (for a period of days, months, or years depending on the seriousness of the crime) *Imprisonment in the dungeons of the Castle (for a period of days or months depending on the seriousness of the crime) * Fine (payable to the city; inability to pay the fine leads to imprisonment and/or hard labor) *Damages (payable to the injured party or victim's kin; inability to pay damages leads to imprisonment and/or hard labor) *Edict (forbidding the convicted from doing something; violation of an edict can result in imprisonment, hard labor, and/or a fine) Crimes against Lords, Officials, and Nobles *Assaulting or impersonating a Lord: death *Assaulting or impersonating an official or noble: flogging, imprisonment up to a tenday, and fine up to 500 gp *Blackmailing an official; flogging and exile up to 10 years *Bribery or attempted bribery of an official: exile up to 20 years and fine up to double the bribe amount *Murder of a Lord, official, or noble: death *Using magic to influence a Lord without consent: imprisonment up to a year, and fine or damages up to 1,000 gp and Edict after imprisonment Crimes against the City *Arson: death or hard labor up tol year, with fines and/or damages covering the cost of repairs plus 2,000 gp *Brandishing weapons without due cause: imprisonment up to a tenday and/or fine up to 10 gp *Espionage: death or permanent exile *Fencing stolen goods: fine equal to the value of the stolen goods and edict *Forgery of an official document: flogging and exile for 10 summers *Poisoning a city well: death *Theft: flogging followed by imprisonment up to a tenday, hard labor up to 1 year, or fine equal to the value of the stolen goods *Treason: death *Vandalism: imprisonment up to a tenday plus fine and/or damages covering the cost of repairs plus up to 100 gp *Using magic to influence an official without consent: fine or damages up to 1,000 gp and Edict Crimes against the Gods *Assaulting a priest or lay worshiper: imprisonment up to a tenday and daxnages up to 500 gp *Disorderly conduct within a temple: fine up to 5 gp and edict *Public blasphemy against a god or church: edict *Theft of temple goods or offerings: imprisonment up to a tenday and damages up to double the cost of the stolen items *Tomb-robbing imprisonment up to a tenday and damages covering the cost of repairs plus 500 gp Crimes against Citizens'' *Assaulting a citizen: imprisonment up to a tenday, flogging, and damages up to 1,000 gp *Blackmailing or intimidating a citizen; tine or damages up to 500 gp and edict *Burglary: imprisonment up to 3 months and damages equal to the value of the stolen goods plus 500 gp *Damaging, property or livestock; damages covering the cost of repairs or replacement plus up to 500 gp *Disturbing the peace: fine up to 25 gp and edict *Murdering a citizen without justification: death or hard labor up to 10 years, and damages up to 1,000 gp paid to the victim's kin *Murdering a citizen with justification: exile up to 5 years or hard labor up to 3 years or damages up to 1,000 gp paid to the victim's kin, sanction duels non-with standing *Robbery: hard labor up to 1 month and damages equal to the value of the stolen goods plus 500 gp *Slavery: flogging and hard labor up to 10 years *Using magic to influence a citizen without consent; fine or damages up to 1,000 gp and edict